thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Brianna Burrs
Information Name: Brianna Burrs Gender: '''Female '''Age: 12 District: 7 Appearance: Brianna has waist long, Dirty Blonde hair. She has innocent Olive Green eyes and stands at 5,1. She has light tan to her skin. Personality: ''' Brianna is very ambitious. She is also very intelligent and humorous. She has that innocent touch to her that makes people underestimate her. '''Weaknesses: Brianna has a weaker immune system due to a birth defect. She also knows very little about dangerous insects. She can't swim fast though. Strengths: '''Brianna has a lot of knowledge about survival in forests due to being in one almost everyday. She is a fast runner and has fantastic aim. She is a great climber. '''Fears: Dying in the games. Her brother or sister getting reaped. Poison. Token: A silver bracelet with pictures of her family. Alliance: Careers, Loner, or a small dependable alliance. Bloodbath Strategy: 'Brianna would most likely not take her chances, being a complete idiot and running ''straight into her death. Unless there was something good nearby she could grab without getting hurt, she'd take it and go. '''Games Strategy: '''Brianna would probably stay hidden most of the games, peeping up a little once and awhile to cause some mayhem that could help her success in the games. (See The Hunger Olympics (1411)). Using her survival skills, she'll be able to find food, water, and shelter quite easily. She'd also try to aim for some allies, if she could get any, because of her age and size, she'll probably be underestimated and left off the rot. But what they don't know, is that this little piece of garbage, is smarter then she looks. Because of her excellent snare and trap making skills, she could easily catch a few idiotic tributes and finish them off with whatever weapon she had, Backstory Brianna was born into a Middle-Class family. She is the youngest among her family. Kale being the first at 18 years, Mikyla following at 15, and then Brianna. Being the youngest, her abilities are are always underestimated. Her life advanced as an 8 year old. She was first assigned to chop the branches that are close to falling down. Due to her small size during that age she was the perfect one for the job. She kept that job until she was 10, where she was given an axe to chop down higher branches that the elders couldn't reach due to their weight. During this time she had met her cousin, Blight Magneus in the woods. Blight had an injured leg. He had recently escaped District 4 because his parents died and he refused to live in the district orphanage. When she found him lying in the woods near the tree she had just finished chopping she asked his name. "B-Blight.." Brianna thought hard. She had always heard her parents talking about her cousins. Then it hit her, Blight. That was the name of one of her cousins."Last name?" She asked sternly. Brianna helped Blight up, he winced out of pain. "My name is Blight Magneus.. D-Do you know where I can find the Burrs?" She smiled. "Well, your talking to one right now." Blight widened his eyes. "I-I thought that.." Brianna tilted her head in an innocent way as they slowly started walking. "Thought what?" He groaned. "Oww..." Brianna let him rest on her shoulder more. "I thought that... Well, um.. Which one are you again?" Blight asked slightly embarrassed. "I'm Brianna." His face changed to a perplexed expression. "Who?" She was baffled. "Brianna." Blight shook his head. "Doesn't ring a bell." Brianna sighed. "Um, let's just get you to the district hospital." The walk was silent. ''Why couldn't he remember me? '''Brianna asked herself. Then it hit her. Blight was 3 years older then her. He only knew Mikyla and Kale cause she was a baby during that time. As the approached the hospital peacekeepers had suddenly emerged from the doors. "You. Why are you away from work?" One of them asked. "I..." Brianna thought hard. "I need to take my.. my friend to the hospital! He fell out of a tree and hurt his leg sir." The peacekeeper glared them down through his helmet. "Fine. But as soon as he's in a bed, you should be on your way back." She nodded. The peacekeepers headed their ways toward the forest. "Nice story." Blight commented on her lie. "Thanks. I guess?" She murmured. "So.. ah, your my cousin right?" He said limping. "Yeah. I don't think you remember me because when you met me I was just a baby. You were 3 I think." He nodded. "Makes sense. I don't remember a lot of things from my toddler years." "So your Brianna?" "Yes. I thought your hair was Dirty Blonde." "It is. I dyed it Onyx Brown so no one would recognize me and turn me in. I'm also wearing contacts." "Oh. Why?" "I don't want to live in the orphanage." "The orphanage?" "My parents died a month ago." "Oh.. Sorry." "Eh, it's fine. Don't feel bad." The 13 year old boy smirked. "10, huh?" He asked. "Yes. You are 13. You are 3 years older then me." Brianna said. "Why are you so formal?" She furrowed her eyebrows in a confused matter. "What do you mean?" He snickered. "You act older then you are. Shouldn't you be happy, and giggling, and all that?" Brianna wanted to gag. But then she didn't. Blight had a point whatsoever. She had never fitted in with the other kids. They said she acted too serious, she needed to loosen up. Even her parents said that she needed act like her age for once. "I guess. I just.. I don't know how to do it." Blight started laughing. "You can't just ''do it. You need something to make you happy." She took those words to heart. For the first few days that Blight was in the hospital while his leg wound healed she practiced being happy. What makes me happy? She asked herself over and over. That night it rained. She sat by the window and watched the drops clash against the window. She heard the hollow sounds. Like a song, she hummed along quietly. She smiled, thinking of words before she sang them softly. "The rain sings a song, a song I'll repeat. I sing it till the rainbow comes after the storm." Every time it rained she sang until she was smiling, bolting it out. By then Blight had healed. "Bri! Downstairs! Announcement!" She heard her brother Kale holler. "Coming!" She yelled back. She skipped down from the window sill and down the stairs. They were all huddled around the small dining table. "Blight, is moving in with us. So we have to make room. Mikyla you'll move in with Brianna. Kale moves into Mikyla's room, and Blight will sleep in Kale's. Sound good?" Brianna and Kale shrugged, however Mikyla had a few words. "What? We can't just move our stuff? Just because our cousin is living with us! Send him to the orphanage!" Brianna stood up. "He doesn't want to go to the orphanage!" Mikyla didn't care apparently. "So? That doesn't mean he can just move here!" Their father stood. "That is enough Mikyla. Your room." She crossed her arms and marched upstairs, her footsteps thundering. The next few weeks past. The had their stuff moved and their cousin moved in. "Thanks, Uncle." Andy laughed. "It's no problem." Games 1. The Hunger Olympics (1411) Host: Delta-06 Place: 1st (IN YOUR FACE HARPY) Kills: 1 1/2, Harpy Diadem, Bree Richmond (Accident) Alliance: Formerly Loner, Formerly Bree Richmond 2. The 150th Hunger Games Host: ConspiracyKiller825 Place: Games Haven't Started Kills: ^^ Alliance: Careers, Personal Alliance with Audrey Erosmar Score: 10 Odds: 3-1 Category:AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh Category:Characters Category:District 7 Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:Victors Category:12 year olds Category:AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh